


The Runner

by ScribblingRagamuffin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingRagamuffin/pseuds/ScribblingRagamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will keep her running till there's nothing left of her to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Runner

     She keeps on running. She will run forever, which may not be long at all.

     No one wins the game. No one ever will. He doesn't allow it, so how could this slip of a girl get so close? But then She fell in to the trap he laid in the pages of her book. The words that She thought would be his undoing, were, in fact, hers. 

* * *

 

     She doesn't know who she is anymore. She runs, and runs, and runs. What is she running from? What is she running to? There are no puzzles anymore, just corners, and corridors, and worn out paths that glitter in the sun that always shines. 

     Sometimes there are memories in the back of her mind, that trickle through like water. With words like, "Toby," "Goblin," or one that seems to be spoken softly, a caress in her mind, "Jareth." Words that have no meaning, no real function, to a girl that is always running.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, and was brought on by reading way too many Labyrinth fics in way too short a time period.


End file.
